


Karaoke Nightmare ASK style

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Karaoke Nightmare [3]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic in the Karaoke series. It’s ASK’s Maa-kun and Ken-chan this time at the same bar… At least Yuki didn’t have to sing this time.   Posted to another site a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Nightmare ASK style

A night without Taki, was relaxing for the other two members of ASK. They used to come to a karaoke bar once a week, before Bad Luck had shown up. Then Taki had become obsessed with Shuichi and they had stopped. Ken and Maa had left Taki at the studio, plotting ways to bring down the singer and decided to go out for the night. Finding themselves at a bar they had gone in, not caring who was in and immediately set out to find a song.

As soon as the stage was clear they choose a random song and Maa jumped on stage, Ken waited a moment to see what the song was. Random had never failed them before, but when Ken-chan climbed up next to him Maa-kun could tell something was wrong.

“What song is it?” Maa asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Ken told him then glanced down to the screen to see the words.

Maa was worried by that but waited to see what song it was… it couldn’t be that bad could it?

The music started and Maa felt the blood drain from his face. There was no way it could be that song…

Ken-chan stifled a giggle at his reaction and started to sing when the words showed up.

 

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they’re o.k.  
If they don’t give me proper credit  
I just walk away

 

Maa-kun had first wondered if he should just leave the stage, but he didn’t want to leave Ken-chan alone. And it wasn’t as if this could get back to people at work…

 

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can’t see the light, that’s right  
’cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right, ’cause we are

 

ASK was often thought of as bad asses, or at least people thought of them as attempting to be ones. When they had walked in Shuichi had just left the stage after performing a song and had joined his table, no one had noticed ASK. Again, much to Yuki’s horror the group had gathered. All of Bad Luck this time, all of Nittle Grasper, and K-san this time. They had managed to take over a corner of the bar, away from other and out of the general view of anyone on stage. Yuki had yet to be dragged on stage, for that he was glad.

Music and two men singing had drifted to everyone’s ears. Granted they where better then the previous singers since Shuichi, but no one in the group really paid any attention.

 

Chorus:  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

 

The two non-singers of ASK relaxed into the song, granted this was not what Maa-kun had wanted to really sing, but then again they did have the rest of the night to pick better songs.

 

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That’s all right with me  
If they can’t raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

 

Maa had once made a joke about this song and Taki… and as it came to that line he started to laugh, Ken-chan joined him, and for a moment the two lost their place.

 

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don’t let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, ’cause they are

 

Laughter was their down fall, for while they got their place back the Nittle Grasper table had grown quiet. In the quiet their laughter could be heard. Tohma had been about to drink something when he put down his drink and paused. He knew that laughter. After listening to the singers pick up he relaxed a little.

“Tohma?” Ryuichi had picked up on his movements.

“It’s nothing.”

Shuichi had noticed as well and left the safety of the booth to see who it was, Hiro and Fuji followed.

 

(chorus)  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

 

The two members were actually having fun now… That was until they noticed they had an audience more then just the normal people who watched and waited for their turn. Having Bad Luck suddenly appear wasn’t the best thing to encourage someone to continue singing. Not that they hated Bad Luck, but there was a competitive resentment in place. The rest of Nittle Grasper’s party joined Bad Luck. Maa felt Ken get ready to flee the stage, he would gladly have joined him.

Tohma noticed the two getting ready to leave and moved to the front of the group. “Don’t stop.” Tohma wanted to see what the two could do, just in case, that and he liked seeing ASK nervous. He wanted the two to take it as an order. Mr. K understood what he was doing, and for the first time in their lives Maa-kun and Ken-chan got to see K-san’s gun.

 

Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
(repeat)  
Boys may come and boys may go  
And that’s all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they’re after me, ’cause everybody’s

 

The two froze like deer in headlights at the sight of the gun. “Sing.” Tohma called as a reminder.

Ken-chan started back up, his eyes still on the gun, Maa joining him a second later.

Several members of their audience felt slightly sorry for them, K-san could be intimidating if you weren’t used to him… or even if you were…

 

(chorus)  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

 

The two managed to get back into the song, and to those watching it seemed as if they forgot they were being watched.

 

A material, a material, a material, a material world  
Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world

 

The song ended and the two went to leave the stage, on the other side, away from Nittle Grasper, and the wacho with the gun. Maa-kun decided to lead, with Ken-chan behind. The Nittle Grasper group was intimidating, and it didn’t help when your lead singer had raped Shuichi…It also didn’t help when Yuki, who had put Maa in the hospital was in that group. ASK may be bad asses, but they weren’t liked.

Tohma was waiting for them when they got off.

“How did you?” Maa started to ask, Tohma had been on the other side last time he checked.

“Why don’t you join us for the evening?” Tohma asked.

Maa and Ken glanced at each other, unsure what they should really do. They had intended to spend the night here, without Taki, but to spend it with Bad Luck?

“I had forgotten you two could sing,” Tohma told them, “I’m sure if you joined us, this could be though of as a way to gain favor in the company, and I’m sure you know ASK needs all the help it can get.”

That did it, they were being blackmailed into joining the table.

After a moment’s hesitation more they follow Tohma to the table and found seats waiting for them. They made sure to set next to one another and as far away from Bad Luck as possible. Yuki stared at them for a minute then focused on what was being talked about, mainly Shuichi trying to get him on stage again. The waitress came and brought them drinks, paid for by Tohma.

“Where’s Taki?” Hiro suddenly asked them.

“At the studio, doing something.” Ken-chan muttered.

“Doing what?”

Now everyone was looking at the two members of ASK.

“Something stupid knowing him.” Maa-kun told them.

He could tell several people at the table where surprised by that, he guessed they didn’t fully have ASK figured out.

“I thought you guys where always in league with everything he did.” Yuki told them, staring at Maa, Maa shifted under the gaze, reminded of the beating he had taken for Taki.

“We were, when ASK first came out.” Ken-chan told them, “But now he’s just being stupid, he’s going to arrested or killed, and…” here he paused and looked at Maa who slightly nodded telling him to go on, “we’re beginning to question how safe it is to stay with him.”

The general feel of the table was slight shock. Maa felt like asking them if they thought he and Ken always agreed with what Taki did.

“You’re under contract.” Tohma reminded them.

“For 6 more months.” Maa-kun told him without looking at Tohma, well this was turning into a business discussion.

“With a year long umbrella that says you can’t work for anyone else and if I decide to sign you again you have no choice but to stay.” Tohma said, he knew they didn’t know about that little part he had suck in there.

“What?!” Ken-chan asked, he didn’t remember that part.

“Is that in all the contracts?” Hiro asked, glancing at Shuichi, the singer had stopped trying to convince Yuki to get back on stage, and had instead begun to follow the conversation.

“Yes.” Tohma answered him, people really needed to read contracts fully.

“Why would you want ASK to stick around?” Maa asked, he had taken a sip of his drink to give himself time to think before asking.

“ASK sells.” Tohma answered simply.

“Really?” Shuichi asked, slightly surprised.

“Of course, they wouldn’t still work here if they didn’t.”

“Shuichi sing with me!” Ryuichi suddenly said, he didn’t like the mood the table had fallen into and changing the subject seemed like a good idea.

“Ok…” Shuichi told him, and made a move to go up and sing with him.

“Ah yes, no more talk of work, Maa and Ken why don’t you relax and get to know everyone else?” Tohma told them, watching the two, they seemed to relax a little when Ryuichi had changed the subject. At least making them get close to everyone else may allow him more control of Taki.

From the stage came the sound of Shuichi and Ryuichi singing. Tohma decided to make this a weekly thing, that way the company could pay for the drinks and everything. And maybe that way Maa and Ken might become friends with Bad Luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Material Girl 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Kinda gives new meaning to that line, ‘No wanna sell your soul’…never sign a contract with Tohma…


End file.
